Recordação
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Uma foto é muito mais que uma simples imagem de um tempo que já passou - ShikaTema - One-shot •


** "**_Uma foto é muito mais que uma simples imagem de um tempo que já passou"_

**Observação:** Olá, pessoas! Bom, peço desculpas caso haja algum erro - muito provavelmente existe, já que parece que meu Word não anda muito legal e eu ando com uma preguiça enorme. Não acho que a fic tenha ficado boa... Mas é a primeira ShikaTema que escrevo então acho que eu vou superar. xDDD

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura...

* * *

**Recordação**

-

-

Todos os objetos que ela julgou importantes estavam guardados dentro das caixas que ocupavam a sala do imóvel. Os olhos verdes analisaram uma caixa em especial, onde, ela sabia, estavam guardadas as fotos mais relevantes de seu passado.

Sentando-se ao chão, de frente para a caixa, ela notou que uma foto jazia no chão, provavelmente deveria ter caído enquanto guardava as outras fotos.

Olhando-a ela sorriu, não por felicidade, mas por achar engraçado o modo como as coisas se resolveram àquela noite.

-

Tocou a campainha de modo a parecer calma. O som de risadas femininas vindas de dentro do imóvel a fez revirar os olhos, repreendendo-se mentalmente por tentar imaginar que tipo de comentário idiota havia provocado aquilo. Abriu o que ela achou que seria o seu melhor sorriso, quando a figura bonita da senhora Nara lhe abriu a porta, pedindo para que ela entrasse e dizendo-lhe que fosse bem-vinda – algo pela qual ela agradeceu.

Olhou para os rostos ali, sem achar um que lhe fosse conhecido. Deu de ombros. Talvez não tivesse olhado direito.

Avistou o aniversariante, minutos depois, enquanto ele – com a habitual expressão de tédio, como se reclamasse de um possível cansaço – cumprimentava algumas senhoras, que ela julgou serem parentes dele. Os olhos verdes o seguiram, enquanto ele deixava as senhoras conversando para procurar um bom lugar para sentar.

Ela até pensou que seria a hora perfeita para falar-lhe, entregar a ele o maldito presente que agora estava em suas mãos e que demorou um bom tempo para ser escolhido. Mas a imagem da Yamanaka indo de encontro a ele, com um embrulho nas mãos, cujo papel de presente era de um cor de rosa tão vivo, que Temari chamou-o "gay" (não por preconceito, mas utilizou-o no sentido de algo "deveras _alegre_"), fez com que ela se demorasse observando o que acontecia, optando por não atrapalhá-los. Não pôde evitar pensar no quanto ele se sentiria feliz recebendo algo embrulhado com aquilo.

Passando a ignorar Shikamaru e seu presente "purpurinado", sua atenção voltou-se para os pais do rapaz. A senhora Nara parecia reclamar de algo para o marido, enquanto ele poderia estar ignorando a mulher, tamanho o descaso demonstrado em seu rosto.

Uma risada baixa escapou de seus lábios, causado pelas cenas que presenciara, enquanto os olhos atentos voltavam a analisar o local, detendo-se mais demoradamente sobre a tímida garota que andava a passos incertos na direção de Shikamaru, enquanto ajeitava, vez ou outra, os óculos sobre o nariz. Uma das mãos – um pouco trêmulas, ela notou – levando um pequeno embrulho que ela parecia querer, a todo custo, esconder com o próprio corpo. A garota tocou levemente o ombro dele e sorriu nervosamente quando ele voltou-se cordialmente para cumprimentá-la.

Temari cogitou a hipótese de ele estar odiando tudo aquilo. "Era problemático demais" estar entre tantas pessoas. E mais problemático ainda ser o centro da atenção de todos. Sua teoria foi rejeitada quando ela viu o sorriso que os lábios dele formaram. Os olhos fixos no presente que acabara de receber de Shiho.

A moça olhou para o próprio presente – que, aliás, era o mesmo objeto que Shikamaru observava após ter desembrulhado do papel. Por um momento, ela achou que sentia ciúmes, mas a repreensão mental logo veio. A verdade era que não tinha direito sobre ele ou sobre os presentes que ganhava. Aliás, a condição em que se encontravam não lhe permitia isso. O que havia afinal? Alguma espécie de relacionamento aberto, onde alguns beijos eram roubados – ou dados – e nenhum dos dois parecia querer mudar isso, por ser confortável para ambos.

Julgando ser aquela a sua deixa para ir embora, Temari procurou sair sem ser notada. O presente, que agora lhe aprecia inútil – um relógio de pulso – fora jogado na primeira lata de lixo que encontrou. Um riso de escárnio brotou em seus lábios, aquilo fora uma completa perda de tempo.

- Não me lembro de ter recebido o seu presente... – A voz dele chamou-lhe a atenção fazendo-a virar-se para olhá-lo.

- Você não sentirá falta dele, acredite. – Ela riu, lembrando-se do que acabara de fazer – Na verdade, alguém que precise mais irá encontrá-lo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Você não precisa de algo que já tem... – O dedo indicador apontou para o relógio no pulso dele.

- Ah, claro... E o que eu ganho então problemática? – Não pôde evitar sorrir discretamente ante a provável falta de palavras de Temari, mesmo sabendo que ela de alguma maneira sempre o surpreendia.

- Não seja tão pretensioso... Não é sempre que se pode ganhar...

- Feh, que seja! – Ele se aproximou o suficiente para segurar-lhe uma das mãos e puxá-la para si, roubando-lhe um beijo em seguida – Esse foi um bom presente...

Ela riu

-

Shikamaru a encontrou sorrindo, enquanto olhava para a foto que tinha em mãos.

- O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou encostando-se à parede, as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

- Lembrando de seu aniversário de dezenove anos... e olhando a foto que tiramos ao fim da noite.

- Qual?

- Aquela em que a Shiho e a Ino aparecem brigando por espaço e que sua mãe fez questão de bater antes que a festa terminasse.

Ele permaneceu calado. Talvez tendo as suas próprias lembranças daquela noite. Os olhos estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer, os lábios com um leve sorriso.

- A Shiho quase surtou naquela noite... – Em seus lábios surgiu um sorriso maldoso.

- Tsc. Problemática... Você já arrumou tudo?

- Já. Preguiçoso.

- Então vem. Vamos para a nossa casa...

-

-

-

**N/a: **Pois é, pessoas! Minha primeira ShikaTema... espero que não tenha ficado tããão ruim... Ela foi escrita para o desafio da comunidade _Shikamaru & Temari_ do Orkut. =3

Ja ne! ^^


End file.
